


All these little things

by Belladhonna



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Drama, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Relationship(s), Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna
Summary: Todos tienen una historia que contar.
Relationships: Harley Keener/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 1





	1. Harley

* * *

Esa noche llegó a casa. Al pequeño departamento que Tony pagaba para él cuando decidía ir de visita a Nueva York.

Tenía el maquillaje desajustado de las cuencas, no era algo nuevo, solía suceder esas noches que se iba de fiesta y bebía hasta embotarse la mente. Solo que hoy se sentía diferente.

Tenía las náuseas aferradas a su estómago, tanto que si lo quisiera podría vomitar, el sabor a nicotina no ayudaba demasiado.

No fumaba mucho, se metía marihuana y en ocasiones LSD, también de esos hongos alucinógenos para las noches que sabía que tendría sexo y mas valía disfrutarlo. Pero no fumaba, o si lo hacia debía ser de los lujoso puros de Tony. No más.

Bueno, hoy si lo hizo, no porque tuviera ganas o fuera disfrutable, porque necesitaba el efecto.

Nunca le interesó mucho tener una carrera o un trabajo, él antes de tener todas las oportunidades que Tony le consiguió había aspirado a cosas de las que su madre seguramente se burlaría, tampoco se lo dijo a Tony, por qué después de entender que su familia no era la más privilegiada y después de ver como un viejo rabo verde nalgueaba a su hermana, supo que el mundo estaba muy jodido, y más le valía ser una hormiga obrera si quería vivir medianamente bien.

Aprendió varios oficios durante la pubertad, y tuvo su primer beso a los 13 años, la chica era linda, pero no le atraía lo suficiente, solo quería sacarse de encima la cosa del primer beso y dar vuelta a la página.

Para cuando cumplió 17, ya era toda una puta. Casados, divorciados, separados, solteros, mojigatos y descarados infieles, daba igual, todos querían los mismo.

No era alguien de relaciones, porque sabía que solo era un eufemismo para la palabra "coger sin culpas" así que prefería ser directo y llano. Lo supo con sus primero dos novios, lo supo luego de que aquel chico lo desvirgara y rompiera con él a la semana y, el siguiente campeón, le comprobó la teoría.

Eso no significaba que no fuese inteligente, sin embargo, todo ese parloteo de los chicos para llevarlo a la cama podía durar unas cuantas semanas, y esas semanas se podían convertir en días de los mejores obsequios con un poco cerebro.

También veía porno, como mucho. Si ya iba a ser una zorra, tenía que hacerlo bien ¿No? Porque, si, los chicos no querían tener sexo de la manera realista, la que es extraña e incómoda, ellos querían una puesta en escenas, y él podía dárselas con algo de alcohol y a cambio de chaquetas finas.

No solía salir mucho con chicas, le gustaban sus pechos y caderas, pero en líneas generales se asustaban con la máscara de pestañas y los tops arriba del ombligo, aunque siempre era grato encontrar a quien no. Independientemente de que solo lo quisieran para cumplir una fantasía.

A los 19 años se acostó con Tony, estaban borrachos, y, sinceramente, solo tenía borrosas imágenes de esa barba sobre su pezón izquierdo. Stark se disculpó cien veces al día siguiente por todo lo que le hizo, él no le quiso decir que no recordaba, pero al verse en el espejo encontró varias marcas en su cuello y a lo largo del pecho, también huellas de dedos y algunos moretones.

La vida siguió. Él y Tony jamás se distanciaron, vio a leguas como Stark puso un pequeño y fútil muro emocional por inercia pero volvía a él con un mensaje. El tiempo borró la incomodidad de primera mano, y ahora eran muy buenos amigos. Cómo muy buenos, tanto que si Rhodey no existiera él ocuparía la vitrina del mejor amigo.

También se besó con Peter a los 18. Ahora eran mejores amigos, y habían sido un lío en esa época cuándo había estado borrachos también, era la primera vez de su amigo, jamás había probado alcohol, de alguna forma la cebada reptó muy rápido por su sistema nervioso, y Peter terminó besándolo áspero y profundo.

Nada fue distinto al día siguiente, pero todavía lo molestaba con eso.

Su vida no era mala. Un día, después de llegar ebrio a la mansión de Tony, olía a sexo y tequila, él lo reprendió escandalizado como un padre severo. Harley le reclamó que no tenía ningún puto derecho a hablar porque él era igual o más promiscuo. Discutieron muy fuerte, pero, finalizaron en la cama, no para algo sexual, Harley había tomado una ducha luego de calmarse un poco, y después estaba apoyando su cabeza contra las piernas de Tony, sentía los dedos de Stark enredándose en su lío de hebras rubias, y por un momento, creyó que todo estaba bien en el mundo.

— Es solo...creo que eres demasiado para los chicos con los que coges. Mereces más que ir a un sucio motel cada noche, Harley

Dijo Tony, sin despegar la vista de la película que había puesto.

Pero él no le podía creer. Nunca hubo nadie que le ofreciera ese más, del que Tony hablaba y según él se merecía, por eso, luego de haberse cogido a James y ver qué no se apartaba de su lado. Se asustó. Se asustó mucho.

Porque jamás había lidiado con eso. Por qué tenía claro que él no era el epítome de prospecto para una relación. Él podía dará sexo, entregar, follar y no recibir. Estaba bien. Porque así supuso que eran las cosas con él.

Así pues, que James lo llamara unas cuantas veces más y lo fuese a buscar al complejo fue una experiencia surrealista y aterradora.

Por eso le gritó que se fuera, que no tenía nada que hacer ahí, que se consiguiera una buena chica. No era que no le gustará Rhodey, era el hombre perfecto, Dios lo sabía y cualquiera con dos dedos de frente, pero, ya sea en 2 semanas o 4 años, estaba seguro de que encontraría a alguien mejor, alguien que no se drogara, que no fume, no beba, no maldiga, alguien para él, y cuando eso pasara, no quería estar en el medio.

Por eso estaba en casa. En el apartamento que Tony pagaba para él. Solo.

Completamente solo. Él y un cigarrillo.


	2. Peter

* * *

Peter repasó el relieve de la herida con sus dedos. Su estómago se hizo un puño de sensaciones frías al tiempo que, parpadeaba ferozmente para contener las lágrimas. En la mañana debería ocultarlo si no quería preocupara a May. No podía hacerle eso.

Peter se enamoraba de todos los chicos con los que salía. Podían pensar que era tonto, estúpido o iluso. Harley le decía eso, al menos. Y Michelle, y Ned. La realidad era más simple, menos compleja de lo que May podría pensar, sin embargo. No le gustaba estar solo.

Muchos eran idiotas, tontos o interesados, pero él se enamoraba y ellos también. Podían ser altos, bajos o caucásicos. Pelirrojos y castaños, de ojos azules, verdes o tradicional color avellana. Sus gustos eran indistintos, pero independientemente de su físico, todos tenían algo en común. Eran mayores. Cualquiera y cada uno.

Como Quentin, empezó a salir con él 5 años después de que el tío Ben muriera, y 4 años posterior al inicio de ese torbellino torrencial de citas y relaciones de verano.

También 2 años después de haberse enamorado del señor Stark.

Lo conoció a los 15, el tío Ben había fallecido, May estaba destrozada pero Tony Stark vio algo en él, algo que el público que criticaba la repentina decisión de perfilarlo como su protegido no entendían, pero al diablo, no tenían porque explicar nada.

Tony fue por algún tiempo el único apoyo emocional que tuvo, así pues, no fue tan difícil caer enamorado. Vamos, hasta MJ se había quedado prendada del añil resultante de los ojos de la señorita Potts.

En ese entonces no fue un problema, porque sabía que era un cuento chimbo instalado en el fondo de su cerebro. Pero se hicieron buenos amigos.

Tony le cuidaba como Ben no había podido terminar de hacer. Y no es que los estuviera comparando de esa forma enferma, pero le recordaba el amparo y cariño que su tío había tenido para con él y May.

Después comenzó a salir con Quentin, cuando el enamoramiento por el señor Stark ya había amainado y luego de varios noviazgos. Al principio era un caballero, era el hombre más grande con el que había salido, le llevaba flores cada que se veían e insistía por pagar la cuenta. Quentin lo comprendía a la perfección, sabía que era la clase de chico que se sonroja con los cumplidos y suspira con las cartas hechas a mano, por ende, y sabiendo jugar bien sus cartas, terminaron siendo pareja.

También fue quien lo desvirgó, o...no totalmente, había hecho ciertas cosas con muchos chicos, pero el tema de la penetración siempre fue delicado. Nunca lo había aceptado, en su mente, algún día el señor Stark giraría la cabeza y lo tomaría. O ese era el plan, el celibato hasta dejar de ser un niño a sus ojos. Ese era el plan hasta que lo vio besándose con un Harley borracho, viendo detrás de un muro como un cachorro asustado, y ahí entendió que no se trataba del tema de la edad, solo...era él. Se trataba de él.

No estaba molesto con su amigo, Harley no sabía lo que sentía por Tony y estaba ebrio. Nunca se lo dijo, pero funcionó para soltarse un poco respecto al tema del sexo y así, tiempo después, dejar que Beck lo reclamara. Y así, conoció el paraíso. Así entendió porque Harley en primera instancia se acostó con Tony, y después, porque buscaba tanto al señor Rhodes. Eran hombre, en toda la extensión de la palabra, sabían lo que hacían.

Quentin lo hacía sentir demasiado especial, en todos los sentidos, buenos y malos. Lo hacía sentir protegido y seguro, que había alguien en quien apoyarse. Y eso le gustaba. Saber que alguien estaba ahí.

A veces se imaginaba casándose con Quentin, no sabía lo que quería a largo plazo, y en ocasiones deseaba el matrimonio y otras no, pero Beck le hacía sentir que no era una mala propuesta. Casarse, no tener hijos. Le daba miedo la idea de ser un mal padre, que su hijo fuera tan rebelde que lo sobrepasara, o demasiado tímido como para tenerle confianza.

También, Beck podía ser un gran hijo de puta, tanto que a veces Peter deseaba golpearlo, asesinarlo a sangre fría y mostrarle cuan importunado estaba de su existencia en algunos momentos. Pero como medida de protección, se reservaba el derecho, porque sabía que Quentin no tenía reparos en devolver el golpe.

Quentin era un hombre codiciado, Harley ya le había dicho en más de una ocasión que si no fuera su novio se lo estaría tirando, era hermoso, y no era solo su opinión, eran hechos fehacientes. Pero también...era explosivo y en su carácter llevaba un enorme dejo de impulsividad. Era posesivo de igual forma, le gustaba marcarlo y dejarle huellas durante el sexo.

Podía ser muy hiriente, podía ignorarlo cruelmente por días y Peter no se quejaba. Era fanático del conductismo, así que se esforzaba por ser un buen novio. Pero a veces, cuando era demasiado, Peter reclamaba, y reclamaba muy alto y luego...tenía maracas de dedos sobre el cuello.

No es que no fuera inteligente, era el más listo de la clase y el consejero emocional de sus amigos, simplemente sabía cómo amar demasiado. Cómo amar de verdad. No le molestaba los golpes o rasguños, le molestaba el hecho de que sabía que el amor que sentía por él, no era proporcional a lo que Beck le hacía, era mayor y mucho.

Era la cosa con la codependencia. Era la cosa con no gustarle estar solo.

Por eso iba frecuentemente a la casa de Stark cuando peleaban, Tony ya no se molestaba en amonestarlo, pero encontraba rastros de preocupación en sus acciones, cuando le hacía chocolate caliente con bombones y le prestaba su hombro para llorar.

Era en esos momentos de calidez erróneamente incentivados cuando deseaba que Beck fuera tan bueno como Tony.

Cuando sentía que en realidad, seguía amando a Tony.


	3. Quentin

* * *

No es que Quentin fuera un sabelotodo, ni un erudito. Solo era estúpidamente inteligente, y el hecho de usar "estúpidamente" agravaba la situación.

Cuando tenía 17 años, ya había aceptado el hecho de que era el jodido raro del salón. Se metía en demasiados problemas, como, frecuentemente decirles a sus maestra que se metieran sus enseñanzas por el culo. Pero era un precio a pagar por no ser un jodido perro faldero. No encajaba, pocos amigos tenía y su vida amorosa era escasa o casi nula.

Pero eso lo llevó hasta Stark Industries varias docenas de meses después, y ello, a estar recostado sobre el escritorio de Tony Stark aferrándose a la madera entre un choque de piel y otro.

Bueno, Dios tenía su particular forma de recompensar.

La relación con Stark se basó en sexo primeramente, trabajo en segundo lugar y un poco de charla casual. Lo que significó ascensos inmerecidos, atención y reflectores sobre él y su proyecto.

Hasta que, un día, Stark decidió que Pepper Potts era su alma gemela, que con ella debía pasar el resto de sus días o...alguna mierda de ese estilo, la verdad es que no lo escucho pues iba huyendo enfurecido.

Después de eso, hizo una larga y detallada lista mental de lo que le gustaba y lo que no en una chica o chico.

Le gustaban los chicos delicados pero no afeminados, los que no son escandalosos. Le gustaban los labios pequeños y los perfiles finos, las manos delgadas y grandes. Le gustaba que estuvieran en forma pero no demasiado musculosos. Estatura promedio, no más alto que él ni demasiado bajo. Lo razonable para poder besarlo sin problemas.

No le gustaba la ropa muy descubierta ni muy ancha, odiaba los pantalones caídos, ajustados en exceso o shorts muy recortados. Amaba las pieles caucásicas, pero no tenía problema con la piel morena siempre y cuando el chico fuera lindo. Prefería las piernas y brazos depilados, si se podían lampiños, pero no tenía reparos con el vello corporal tenue. Solo había una excepción a esa regla. La barba. Odiaba a un chico con barba, más si era de candado.

Sorprendentemente, Peter Parker cumplía con todas las buenas características. Era reservado y obediente, fue de las primeras cosas que capturaron su atención, no era perfecto, claro, a veces podía ser muy irritante, a veces podía hacer que deseara tomarlo del cuello y estamparlo en una pared, no es que no lo hiciera, no mucho, pero el punto era, Peter no era perfecto, sin embargo, estaba muy cerca de serlo.

Amaba la mayoría de su pequeñas cosas, como su amabilidad, y que aceptaba sus errores sin problemas. También amaba que fuera virgen. Amaba la forma en que su cuerpo se contraía debajo suyo al contacto de ciertas sensaciones. Amaba saber que él era el primero allí dentro.

También le gustaba cuidarlo, le gustaba saber que estaba ahí para Peter. Que podría protegerlo cuando alguien quisiera hacerle daño.

A veces, se imaginaba casándose con Peter, cuando tuviera un poco más de años y él estuviera listo para formar una familia. Lo imaginaba llegando del trabajo, con bebés, muy probablemente. Adoptarían un niño y lo educarían entre los dos. Pondrían una casa e iba a protegerlo con ahínco y constancia.

Peter también podía ser un gran hijo de perra. Bailando con otros hombres, dejándose tocar. O como esa noche que se besó con Harry. Estaba ebrio, podía reconocerlo, pero él también podría ponerse borracho y olvidarse de su nombre, pero nunca de que tenía un novio.

Se veían en su apartamento cada fin de semana, era reconfortante, Peter siempre tenía las palabras correctas, siempre sabía que decir, y siempre sabía cómo hacerlo sentir bien. Era una especie de xanax natural, hecho para meterle en la cabeza que estaba ejecutando correctamente su parte del trato en la relación y no como su padre...

Él no iba a golpear a Peter hasta dejarlo inconsciente, no iba a abandonarlo por meses y volver sin resentir estragos, no iba a engañarlo ni lo obligaría a tener sexo cuando no quisiera. Se aseguraría de darle una buena vida.

Quentin no iba a mirar porno, ni coquetearía con otras mujeres u hombres, no tendría encuentros clandestinos con prostitutas, tampoco lo haría trabajar, porque él era suficiente para darle la vida que alguien como Peter merecía. No bebería, ni se iba a drogar. Sumariamente, sería un buen hombre para su chico.

Sabía que tenía problemas de ira. Discutían. Luego había un accidente por el cual disculparse. Sabía que estaba demasiado prendado al chico, más de lo que esos ojos que en ocasiones indudablemente caían sobre Stark lo estaban por él. Sabía que era posesivo. Pero no sabía otra forma de amar.

Sabía que mataría por Peter. Pero no sabía si Peter haría lo mismo por él. Y eso le asustaba. Eso lo ponía al borde de la incertidumbre y el pánico, del tipo en que debía de salir a espiarlo, averiguar, rectificar o descubrir si el chico era tan fiel como él. Si lo amaba así de bien.

Si él también lo abandonaría o mantendría el amor eterno que una vez le prometió. Era la cosa con un padre ausente. Era lo cosa con un padre distante que un día se fue y no regresó jamás. Era la cosa con haber sido utilizado y posteriormente, reemplazado. Era la cosa con haber pasado por muchos hombres que no querían más que sexo.

Que lo usaron y luego aparecían esposas y novias que nunca dejarían por él.

Tal vez había elegido mal sus guerras, tal vez había sido un pobre iluso, no importaba la razón, tan solo sabía que Peter debía quedarse. Porque si no era él ¿Quién sería el siguiente?


	4. Tony

* * *

Tony resopló en su cama, con esa jodida cosa en su estómago retorciéndose.

Se sintió impotente y desgraciado, con una imperiosa necesidad de repasar los moretones de Peter cercando su cuello y a la vez, con una maldita náusea al pensar en ello.

Estaba dormido, había tomado un chocolate caliente con bombones hacia cosa de una hora, del tipo que Tony siempre tenía en su alacena porque sabía que a Peter le gustaba. Lo había preparado y luego, sintiéndose más miserable por no poder hacer nada, le pasó el ungüento a Peter para que él mismo se sanara, estaba renuente a tocar sus heridas porque lo ponían tan mal. Se frustraba y no sabía si golpear a Peter por semejante dejo de estúpida fuerza emocional o abrazarlo por ello mismo.

Entonces estaban ahí, cumpliendo la rutina de cada...¿Dos? ¿Tres meses? No lo sabía, solo había comprendido que probablemente estuvieran en un espiral sin fondo o bordes o...o esperanza.

Lo supo cuando Peter apareció con novio, lo supo en el momento en el que dejó de ser ateo y le pidió a Dios que aquello fuera broma. Porque Peter era muy joven, porque Peter era demasiado para quien fuera.

No esperaba que Peter estuviera soltero toda la vida, ese era otro nivel de egoísmo que no quería pasar, pero si lo necesario para dar vuelta a la página, girar la cabeza y volver a enamorarse.

Lo había conocido en Queens, en esa época Peter era un chiquillo atado a lo que la propia adolescencia atolondrado y holgazana propician, pero tenía buen corazón y el cerebro de un genio, así que bastó un para de meses para dejarlo entrar a su taller y cogerle un poco de cariño.

Siendo que tenía más de 20 años de experiencia en sexualidad, no fue complicado reparar en el repentino enamoramiento del chico en dirección suya. Se sonrojaba, tartamudeaba, tropezaba su lengua contra sus propios balbuceos, pero a Tony le pareció tierno y hasta natural.

Los años pasaron, no notó cuando el niño era indispensable y tampoco se dio cuanta cuando pasó de niño a chico y de chico a adulto, pero al suceder, él ya estaba prendado de su ingenio y su singularidad.

En general, era fácil convivir con Peter, más sencillo de lo que podría ser con Harley, y menos dañino para su sistema cardiaco.

Esas eran el tipo de personas que le gustaban, las que hacían las cosas más sencillas, las que siempre tenían una solución, por eso se enamoró de Pepper en segundo lugar.

Nunca lo admitiría en público, porque era difícil de asimilar hasta para él, pero una parte suya si quería cotidianidad, envidiaba la pequeña casa del campo de Clint y ese sustento al que le llaman "Familia".

No quería esa fría cueva de millones de dólares a la que su padre Howard había hecho pasar por hogar. No quería que, si tuviera un hijo o hija pudiera estar forrado de dólares y luego repiquetear entre cientos de cuerpos desnudos porque siente que indudablemente le hace falta algo.

Por eso se ataba voluntariamente a las personas de mente tradicional, alguien que estuviera en el sillón lista para escucharlo como Pepper, alguien que supiera el valor de estar unidos como Steve, o alguien valiente y cálido como Peter.

Pero Peter era muy joven. Peter tenía demasiadas cosas por vivir. Y él podría ser todo un hijo de puta, pero a Peter, oh joder a Peter no lo podía dañar. No era tan insensible, egoísta o insensato. No iba a ser un hijo de perra y le robaría parte de su juventud porque él tenía deseos de casarse. No iba a forzarlo a sentar cabeza o establecerse. No. Por eso, lo dejó vivir, lo dejó tener citas, lo dejó ir a clubs nocturnos, lo dejó tener novios, novias y lo dejó ser.

Ya había roto muchos corazones como para romper ese. Ya se había follado a su empleado y luego escupido en la cara diciéndole que no valía una puta mierda. Ya había sido traicionado. Ya había matado. Ya había amado. Ya había vivido lo que tenía que vivir. Y ahora le tocaba a Peter.

No había nada que algo de tiempo, café cargado y rosquillas no pudiera solucionar. Algo de vino algunas veces y...y Harley.

Habían estado borrachos, él demasiado para reconocer que no se trataba de Peter, que quien gemía debajo suyo no era castaño sino rubio, y que sus labios eran más amplios y su experiencia más marcada.

Había estado tan ebrio y agónico que nos supo de fuerza ni consideración y a la mañana siguiente, cuando vio los hematomas, cuando lo vio a él, algo en dentro suyo se rompió en cientos de frágiles pedazos.

Se disculpó cien veces, y Harley lo perdonó otras cien, pero la mancha seguía ahí, el miedo reptó y a partir de ello, guareció sus emociones con candado dentro de una caja que tiempo después lanzó al mar, y así, no lastimar a nadie más.

Funcionó, fue ecuánime y no enloqueció con Peter cuando le dijo que finalmente tenía novio, no lo interrogó como una madre preocupada cuando escuchó como él y Harley cotilleaban sobre su primera follada y no se desparramó a llorar cuando vio que la relación iba enserio.

Tony era posesivo, y lo sabía, así que el aceptar lo del chico, fue un rotundo éxito para él.

Se preocupó por él, jamás le dijo lo que sentía, ni la primera vez que Peter apareció en su casa lastimado luego de haber discutido con su novio, ni hoy, y probablemente no lo haría, era su vida y él no tenía que meterse.

Por eso estaba en la cocina, bebiendo vino. Por eso Peter no estaba ahí con él.

Porque era lo correcto.


End file.
